Partnerschule
Partnerschule♥ Hey thumb Meine Idee ist folgende: Es gibt in Deutschlad eine Partnerschule der McKinley High School. In der deutschen Schule werden welche von uns vorkommen. Ich werde''' 5 Leute''' als Hauptcharaktere und höchstens 10 Leute als Nebencharaktere nehmen. Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, schreibt es als Kommentar unter die FF oder mir als Nachricht. In der Anmeldung sollten eine Personenbeschreibung (Name, Alter, Aussehen, Sexualität, Charakter, Clique, Beliebtheitsstaus) und ein Bild von der Person auf jeden Fall vorkommen. Natürlich könnt ihr auch noch mehr hinzufügen. Aus Glee werden nur die Personen vorkommen die auf dem Bild sind. Status: in Arbeit Hauptcharaktere: ' Left cover page.png|Jojo Lalala 2.jpg|Emily Megan-fox2.jpg|Nele Tumblr lodm59TRJi1qdddhg.jpg|Sally 77812 5285.jpg|Lia Demi42.jpg|Mel '''Nebencharaktere': jojos freund.jpg|Jojo's Freund Chris david.jpg|Mel's Bruder David images2589.jpg|Glee-Club-Leiter Matt Bomer jeremy kapone.jpg|Lia's Freund Tom 261197_114576745303400_103427753084966_118690_2862516_n.jpg|Jojo's Schwester Amy Carlson-shoot-nathan-kress-16697919-509-764.jpg|Sally's Freund Nico Emi's Sis.jpg|Emily's Schwester Lana emis freund.jpg|Emily's Freund Jared Häuser: jojos hauss.jpg|Jojo's Haus jujus haus.jpg|Sally's Haus KEITEL_Erlensee_0227_RGB.jpg|Emily's Haus Mels haus.jpg|Mel's Haus TSS151.jpg|Nele's Haus Zimmer: jojos zimmer.jpg|Jojo's Zimmer mels zimmer.jpg|Mel's Zimmer Zimmer.jpg|Emily's Zimmer Schlafzimmer3.jpg|Nele's Zimmer Haustiere: emis hund.jpg|Emily's Hund Lea emis katze.jpg|Emily's Katze Sheila jojos hund.jpg|Jojo's Hund Lisa Hundi.jpg|Nele's Hund Louis 'Kapitel 1: Besuch aus Lima' *Finn's Sicht* „ Bitte schnallen Sie sich an. Wir bereiten uns auf die Landung vor.“ , ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern. Der größte Teil der New Directions war auf den Weg zu unserer Partnerschule in Deutschland. Ich hatte, wie die meisten die USA noch nie verlassen und freute mich schon seit Tagen auf die Erfahrungen, die ich bei der Reise machen werde. Wir sackten mit dem Flugzeug immer mehr nach unten. Rachel, die neben mir saß, ergriff meine Hand. Wir sind beide, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie geflogen. Nach 10 Minuten hatten wir nach 8 Stunden Flug endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Wir holten unser Gepäck und wurden dann auch schon von dem deutschen Glee- Club- Leiter in Empfang genommen. In Deutschland war es grade 7 Uhr morgens, deshalb fuhren wir direkt zur Schule. Auf dem Weg dorthin erkannte ich nur McDonalds. Sonst war mir alles sehr fremd. Von der Schule sahen wir nicht viel, da es noch dunkel draußen war und wir direkt in den Musikraum geführt wurden. Neugierig schauten uns 12 Augenpaare an. Unser Glee- Club- Leiter stellte uns alle nach der Reihe vor. *Nele's Sicht* Ich habe die ganze Nacht so gut wie nicht geschlafen, weil ich zu aufgeregt war. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie diese Schüler aus Ohio aussehen. Sally, Mel, Lia, Jojo, Emily und ich saßen in unserem Musikraum und wartet, dass Mr. Bomer mit den Leuten den Raum betrat. Emily unterhielt sich mit Lia lautstark ob Cory Monteith oder Lea Michele besser ist. Ich hörte ihnen zu obwohl es mich wenig interessierte. Sally schrieb mit ihrem Freund Nico SmS und Mel stalkte einfach nur die Tür. Nach kurzer Zeit quickte letztere auf. Das heißt dann wohl unsere Gäste waren da. Sie wurden alle nach der Reihe vorgestellt. 250px-Finngbgfbgb.jpg|Finn Hudson 250px-Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|Artie Abrams 250px-Heather_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Brittany Pierce 250px-Mikefgsdfgd6.jpg|Mike Chang 250px-Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|Rachel Berry 250px-Seapuck6.jpg|Noah "Puck" Puckerman 260px-Santanasea98.jpg|Santana Lopez 270px-25zco8_1280.jpg|Sam Evans 1000px-Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Mercedes Jones 1000px-Kurrrt.jpg|Kurt Hummel Seatina.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang ustv_glee_season4_darren_criss.jpg|Blaine Anderson Danach waren wir an der Reihe. Bei mir klang das in etwa so: „ Hey mein Name ist Nele. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und bin hier die jüngste in Glee Club. Ich habe leider keine Geschwister." Als alle fertig ware, mussten wir erstmal einen Song performen. Wir wählten den Song We Are Young. Lia übernahm zusammen mit Emily die Hauptstimmen. Der Glee Club aus Lima entschied sich für den Song Don't Stop Believin'. Finn: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Puck: A singer in a smokey room Santana: Smell of wine and cheap perfume Beide: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Beide: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Rachel: Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill Beide: Payin anything to roll the dice, Just one more time Rachel: Some will win, Beide: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Alle: Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight people Don't stop believin' Hold on that feelin' Streetlight people Don't stop! Als sie fertig waren, saßen wir alle mit offenen Mündern da. Schnell war uns klar, wir würden in dieser Woche sehr viel lernen können. Da wir genau 6 Leute waren, musste sich jeder um 2 kümmern. Mir wurde ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und ein Asiatisches Mädchen zugeteilt. Die zwei hießen Sam und Tina. Sam war schon relativ süß. Mal gucken was sich noch so ergeben würde. Mr. Bomer stellte uns für den Rest des Tages frei damit wir unseren Gästen Berlin und unser zu Hause zeigen konnten. Ich entschied mich dafür, die Schule erst am nächsten Morgen zu zeigen. Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze